


Like Lovers Do

by hellzoneact1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB Chara (Undertale), Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Non-Binary Chara (Undertale), Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellzoneact1/pseuds/hellzoneact1
Summary: Asriel didn't know why, one day, he woke up and started to look at Charadifferentlythan he ever had before, but it's like a switch in his brain has been flipped, and now it's all he can think about. And, even worse, it's causing him to think about Chara in a way he can hardly speak aloud, and doing thingswithChara in a way hedefinitelycan never speak aloud.Of course, Chara has always been able to read him like an open book. He should have known he wouldn't get away with it for long.
Relationships: Chara/Asriel Dreemurr
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. First Comes Love

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory warning: **this fic contains consensual sex between two children. It is a work of fantasy only.**

One day, somehow, something changed. You weren’t sure what it was - if something had changed within you, or if something had changed about Chara. But, like a switch had been flipped, something had changed.

You noticed it at first the moment you got up that morning. That morning, Chara was up before you, and they were still in their pajamas. They were looking through the dresser, bent over to look through the drawer where you kept all your shorts, and their rear was raised into the air. Your eyes, like magnets, snapped to it. You couldn’t stop staring at the way it slightly, unconsciously wiggled as Chara decided on which one of their nigh-identical shorts they were going to wear today. You couldn’t keep your mind off how their pajamas were just a little too small for them, so that rather than loose fabric, Chara bending over tightened them around the crease of their butt. You couldn’t help but wonder what it’d look like if Chara wasn’t wearing them, and the thought made blood rush between your legs, making your briefs tighten.

You quickly rushed out of the room and distracted yourself with helping your mom make breakfast, but you kept staring at Chara all day after that, even though you didn’t know why. Your eyes kept focusing on their narrow, handsome face and slightly full, red lips, and your mind was ricocheting with thoughts of how much you wanted to kiss them. When you held hands, you kept thinking of how much you wanted those hands to touch you elsewhere - to touch you _everywhere._ Whenever Chara was separated from you for even a moment, you soaked in the arrogant, confident way they walked, the tiniest swinging of their hips, and the way their movements drew attention to the curve of their hips and butt, as if daring you to look at them.

You had never felt like this about Chara before. Not ever. But now, you were obsessed with them, and with _doing things_ with them, to them, that you didn’t dare speak aloud. 

But the worst of it all when you were drawing with Chara in your shared bedroom, one of the usual things you did with Chara to pass the time. Just like every time, you sat right next to them, just barely taller than they were, and just like every time, you’d occasionally peer down to look at what they were drawing. When you looked down on what should have been an otherwise ordinary day, however, your eyes didn’t gravitate towards their drawing. Instead, for just an instant, they peered down Chara’s slightly loose shirt, down their collar, and across their bare chest.

In that single time-stretched instant, you saw the flat plane of deathly pale skin rise into two small hills, just barely recognizable as breasts, sloping towards two circular, pinkish nubs - their nipples. The very next instant, you felt your cheeks grow as hot as stovetops, your shorts tighten in an uncomfortable but all too familiar way, and you felt as if you’d committed some kind of horrific crime. Your head snapped up to look at the wall immediately, but it was like trying to hide that you’d been sneaking a bite of one of your mom’s pies - the more you tried to disguise it, the more obvious you were.

At first, Chara looked between your blushing face, your efforts to not look down or anywhere near them, and your tightly squeezed-together legs with a puzzled expression. But then something crossed their face that could only be described, if you had the word for it, as “malevolent.”

“Goodness,” they said nonchalantly. “It is hot in here, isn’t it?”

And they tugged at the front of their collar with one hand, fanning themselves exaggeratedly with the other. You tried desperately not to look down. Your brain felt like it was going to short circuit as you tried as hard as you could to be the polite, well-mannered prince you had been raised all your life to be, and not the ravenous pervert you’d somehow become in the space of a single day.

You continued staring at the wall, and you didn’t have to look at Chara to know that they wouldn’t accept you not taking the bait. You knew them too well for that.

Sure enough, they added, in the same manner-of-fact tone, “Maybe I’ll just take this off?”

 _“No!”_ you shouted, looking straight at them now. Their eyes widened in surprise, and you looked down to see that they’d already reached for the hemline of their shirt. You froze, and they froze, and then they smiled that devilish smile again and pulled the shirt higher, exposing just a few inches of their bare stomach. 

You wanted nothing more, in that moment, than to reach out and touch it. At that thought, the already uncomfortably hard thing between your legs twitched.

“Ah, I see,” Chara said, still smiling. “So sometimes it’s true what they say. Your voice says no…” They turned on the bed towards you, twisting their body so that they were slithered up against your side. You didn’t have a heart, but it would have pounded uncontrollably as Chara reached out one pale hand and placed it, with the same casual nonchalance as they did everything else, on your thigh.

You whimpered. Chara raised the hand on your thigh up and up, and you couldn’t stop them even if you wanted to as their hands crossed right between your legs and gently cupped your shorts-clad erection. Even with the several layers of clothing between their hand and your bare skin, the sensation was like an explosion.

“But your body says yes.”

Chara slithered closer, and without moving the hand between your legs a single centimeter, whispered in your ear.

“Let’s take a bath.”

And they released their hand with a flourish, hopped off the bed as if nothing had happened at all, and smugly sashayed out of the room, not even closing the door behind them.

You took a few moments to breathe, to calm yourself, to try to get your thoughts in order… you had to, because if your mother or father saw you in this state, they’d instantly know something was up, and that was too horrible to contemplate. Once you’d managed to collect yourself, you followed Chara, walking down the hallway towards the bathroom. The closer you got to the bathroom, the more the bathroom door loomed in front of you, like a shrine to an ancient deity.

You took another deep, calming breath, steeled yourself, and entered.

There was no one in the bathroom. You looked around, confused, wondering if Chara was playing a prank on you, teasing you, like they always did.

Then you called out “Chara?”, and in the very same moment you did, the door closed behind you. You whipped around, but not fast enough - a small, almost weightless body grabbed you, turned you around, and slammed your back up against the bathroom wall, nearly lifting you off the ground. You felt every last part of them pressed up against you, their chest pressed to your chest, their hips pressed to your hips, as they wrapped their arms around you, squeezed you close, and kissed you.

You were familiar with the concept of “being in heat,” because you’d at least been taught about sex, even if you didn’t know any of the ins-and-outs. It was a state monsters, particularly female dog monsters but to some degree every monster of every gender, entered where they’d desire a mate so strongly that they’d begin to rub their bodies frantically against everything in sight, just to get sexual release.

As Chara pressed their lips against yours, rubbed their chest against yours, and gyrated their hips frantically against the once again rock hard tent in your shorts, you began to wonder if humans got in heat too.

You didn’t kiss them back, but you didn’t know if that was because you were too much in shock to respond or too afraid of what would happen if you did. Desperately, you chose the latter option and cried out, your voice almost a croak, “C-Chara… I… we c-c-can’t…”

“Don’t… don’t you _dare,”_ Chara said, their voice throaty and hoarse, almost a gasp. They kept trying to kiss you, even as you tried to keep your snout away from their mouth “Do you think… do you think I haven’t… haven’t _seen_ the way you always look at me? Just shut up… shut up and _touch me!_ ”

For one last, single moment, your mind told you all the smart, reasonable things it was screaming at you - that you could be caught in the act, that you were too young, that you didn’t know what you were doing in any sense - and then, in that same moment, shoved them all away. You kissed Chara back, reached both arms down, and cupped their ass in your paws. You pulled them so tight against you that you felt your erection slide up almost against their stomach.

Chara kissed you ferociously, like they were going to catch fire if they didn’t, and kept gyrating their hips against your hands and your body, but it became instantly clear that it wasn’t enough for either of you. The tent in your shorts was actually painful, and as explosive as it felt to have your hands on Chara’s ass in this way, you wanted nothing more than to take all these stupid things off and touch them for _real._

“Chara,” you whispered, still afraid someone would overhear. “Can we… can we take our clothes off?”

“Not yet,” Chara said back. You opened your mouth to protest, but they silenced you. “It’s hotter if we leave them on.”

By means of explaining, they spun in place, so that their back was now pressed up against your front. As they reclosed the distance between you, you felt your erection slide up against their ass and, much to your surprise, you groaned. But even that was nothing compared to when they took one of your paws, gripped it, and placed it against their bare stomach.

You knew what they were going to do before they did it, but you could still barely believe what was happening as they, your paw in their hand, led your arm downwards, tracing it further and further down until it slipped between their thighs, under their shorts, into their underwear… and, then, just before your paw slid between their legs, they did the most agonizing thing possible - they stopped.

Your throat felt completely dry. Your mind felt blank. You knew what to do next, but you couldn’t do it until they repeated, once again, two words.

“Touch me.”

Your paw crawled down, your paw pads slowly, crossing over bare, flat skin until, at last, at long last, they touched the part of Chara you had only ever seen in your baths. You felt their skin part into a softer, wider opening, a slit, a pair of lips that extended at your touch. Near the top of the opening was a smaller nub, a protrusion you recognized from your lessons as the “clitoris,” and as you touched that part of them, Chara shuddered and let out a soft, breathy sigh.

You weren’t sure what to do next. You felt completely and totally out of your depth, and you would have even if this wasn’t Chara you were touching in this way. You lowered your hand further, letting the skin of your paw pads slide over their clitoris, feeling as the lips of their opening extended further at the movements of your paw.

“Don’t stop,” Chara breathed out. 

Despite not knowing what to do, you tried anyway. You started, tentatively at first, to explore the opening with your fingers. You pressed them against it, letting them slide deeper into warm, wet flesh, and felt as one your fingers sank easily into an almost tunnel-like opening. It was somewhat tight around your finger, and soaked in even more fluids than the rest of it, but you slid the thick, somewhat inflexible finger of your paw into it, deeper and deeper. As your finger slid further into Chara, the rest of your paw pad rubbed against Chara’s clitoris, causing them to shiver.

Then your finger reached the furthest point it could go, and you stopped.

“Is that… is that good?” you asked into their ear, your voice still husky, filled with a feeling you couldn’t describe.

“Reach up my shirt and touch my chest,” Chara commanded, instead of acknowledging you. “With your other hand.”

You nodded, and put your other paw on their stomach, before raising it up, under the hem of their shirt and over their navel. Your paw crossed across their bare skin, your erection straining against your shorts as you thought about how one of your paws was knuckle-deep in their vagina and another was about to be touching their bare chest, until you felt yourself cup the slight slope of one of their small, nearly flat breasts.

Unintentionally, your finger slid over their nipple, and when it did, you felt Chara let out a muffled noise, one you recognized instantly from having made it yourself but one you’d never heard from Chara. It was a moan, thick with arousal despite their attempts to hide it.

Instantly encouraged by the sound, you picked up the pace. You squeezed and kneaded their breast with one paw, letting your paws roll inexpertly over their nipple, while with the other paw, you started to slide your finger in and out of their opening. Unconsciously, you pulled Chara closer to you with your arms, so that your erection was pressed up against their ass, and rubbed yourself against it like you were a toddler humping a pillow.

To your surprise, Chara pressed themselves back against you, just as needy as you were. They slid their ass up and down your still-clothed erection, causing you to pant and moan as much as if they were touching you there with their bare hands, and every motion of their hips, every movement of their body, caused your fingers to slide in and out of their entrance, faster and deeper than before. You could barely keep your eyes open out of sheer pleasure, but you looked down to see Chara biting their lip to keep themselves from moaning out loud.

You felt Chara getting more and more wet, and something was building within you too, between your legs, that you recognized as that happy, starry feeling that came over you when you rubbed yourself against things. You knew at that very moment two things: that you wanted that more than anything, right now, right this instant, and that you’d never forgive yourself if you allowed it to happen before the two of you had even taken your clothes off.

“Chara…” you gasped. “I want… I want to see.”

You didn’t know what you meant. Their body. Their orgasm. _Everything._ But Chara only nodded, slid out of your grip, and turned around.

You watched as they, blushing and sweaty and disoriented in a way you’d never once them, grinned.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

You didn’t have to be asked. You were almost grateful as you undid the button on your shorts and pulled them down along with your briefs, the pink flesh of your rock-hard erection springing free. You pulled your shirt over your head and tossed it aside, and not even ashamed or bashful about your nudity, stared expectantly for Chara to do the same.

Chara, clearly just as impatient as you, didn’t waste time trying to make it sexually gratifying. They pulled their shirt over their head, shook their head to get sweat out of their hair, and tossed it to the side along with yours. Then they pulled their shorts and their underwear down in one single motion.

Your eyes travelled up and down their body, taking in a naked human in a way you never had before - their small, almost flat breasts, the smooth, hairless slit of their vagina, their entire body nothing but smooth skin, without a trace of fur. You only got a moment to look at it from a distance before Chara stepped out of their underwear and closed the distance between you and them, placing a hand directly on your furry stomach, where your own nipples were. Then Chara was the only sight you could take in, no matter where you looked.

You swallowed. You thought, for a moment, that they were going to touch you the same way you had been touching them. Instead, much to your shock, they crouched down so they were at eye level with your hips, your cock facing them.

“Fascinating,” they said, staring at it, and you felt suddenly very exposed and uncomfortable. “I always wondered, but… it’s like a dog’s.”

“A-a dog’s?” you stammered.

“It has a sheath,” they said casually, and they reached out and touched the furry base, just above your ballsack, with their hand. Despite the gentleness of their touch, you felt your eyes almost roll back, and your cock twitched.

They wrapped their fingers around the bare, pink skin of your penis, and your eyes shut tight as you tried desperately not to orgasm right then and there. Slowly, they began to move their hand up and down, up and down, in a stroking motion - you groaned, your childish voice so high-pitched it was almost a whine, and tried to remain standing when all your legs wanted to do was buckle. Clearly encouraged, Chara stroked faster, and you subconsciously began to buck your hips into their hand.

“I wonder what it tastes like,” Chara said, and as you tried to process that sentence, you opened your eyes, looked down, and saw Chara open their mouth and take your penis into it. You felt as it crossed their lips and slid over their tongue, all the way from the tip to the base of the shaft.

There was a brief, bright flash in your eyes, and then your mind exploded. Your hips jutted forward, your cock twitched, your eyes fluttered, and only your entire body stiffening prevented you from falling right over onto Chara. Instantly, Chara pulled their mouth free of your cock, but your hips continued to unconsciously thrust your cock obscenely against their lips and face, and you felt something strange coming out from between your legs, as if something was being ejected out of it with great force.

When you, nearly collapsed from exhaustion, opened your eyes again, you looked at Chara and saw strings of something white and viscous on their face, their lips, even their chest. They raised a hand and looked skeptically at the same substance on their fingers.

“Gross,” they said, “You came on me.” 

You realized, belatedly, that the substance was semen. You’d made semen for the first time, and it was all over Chara’s face, their hands, their body, like you had used it to mark your territory.

You almost felt yourself get hard again.

With a shrug that was still far too casual, Chara stood up, walked over to a nearby towel rack, and began to wipe themselves off.

“Is… is that it?” you asked after a brief moment, feeling stupid the moment you asked it.

In response, Chara laughed heartily.

“Well, that’s hardly fair, is it?” they said. “You get to come and I don’t?”

You felt, once again, stupid and useless. You barely understood what the two of you had just done - you certainly didn’t know how to make _someone else_ orgasm.

“But I…” you started to say.

Chara, done wiping your semen off themselves, merely sat down on one of the bath rugs lining the floor and spread their legs so that their vagina, which you could see even from where you were was still wet, was on full display for you.

“Come here,” they said.

You did. You walked over to them, crouched down between their legs, and stopped only when they pulled you in closer, so that your chest was laying across theirs, and planted a kiss on your snout. You paused before kissing them back.

After a moment, they broke away from the kiss and said, “Kiss me everywhere.”

You barely paused, even though that request seemed strange. You started by kissing their cheek, and then dared yourself to raise yourself a little and playfully kiss their ear, causing them to let out a definitely unexpected peal of giggles. Emboldened by that, you kissed lower this time, kissing first under their narrow chin, then finally moving away from their face altogether and down to their neck. You kept your eyes upwards as you kissed down their neck and between their shoulders, and the way they were smiling, the way they were breathing unsteadily, told you were on the right track.

Kissing further downwards, your lips planted kisses down their torso, until you found yourself kissing their left breast. Their breathing hitched, and you wondered briefly if you’d made a mistake before they did another unexpected thing - they reached out to the back of your head, rested a hand there, and began to encouragingly pet your fur.

“Lower,” Chara said, and you obeyed. You kissed your way down their body until you crossed over their stomach and then their navel (you briefly considered blowing a raspberry but decided they wouldn’t be very amused), before finally, you kissed their hips, kissed down towards their thighs, and slowly but surely, began to make your way between their legs.

Chara gently pushed you down between them, but despite your misgivings, you weren’t going to stop. Nevermind that it was only fair, since Chara had put your penis in their mouth, but it was clearly what Chara wanted, and you would never deny Chara anything in the universe.

You stared at Chara’s still-wet opening taking up the center of your vision, and took a deep breath before diving forward. You felt the lips of Chara’s walls tickling your fur as your snout brushed against their clitoris, but you realized you weren’t sure what you were supposed to do now.

Experimentally, you stuck your tongue out and licked. Chara shuddered and petted the back of your head again, so you licked again, and again, and again. You rolled your tongue as deep into their entrance as you could manage, licking up and down the sides of Chara’s entrance, and Chara’s breathing got faster, almost becoming quick, sharp little moans. They started to push your head up against them, so that your snout was buried deeply between their legs, and you responded by licking more intently, determined to give them the same pleasure they had given you.

Like a vice, their legs began to tighten against the sides of your head, making you more than a little uncomfortable, but you didn’t stop. You continued inexpertly rolling your tongue along their vaginal walls, into their opening, feeling yourself nearly getting hard at the feeling of Chara petting your fur and the sound of their barely muffled moans.

You knew, though, that it wasn’t going to be enough to make them “come” like you had. You thought of something - Chara had felt really good when you’d touched their clitoris earlier, and you’d felt really good when they’d put your penis in their mouth. Maybe if you…?

You moved your head upwards, pushing yourself up against Chara’s tight grip on your head, and before they could question it, licked their clitoris, just once.

“A-Asriel!” they cried out, surprised, and you didn’t wait to take it to the next step - you kissed the tip of their clitoris, before taking it all into your mouth. Chara gasped, so you kept licking at it, greedily, sure this would push Chara over the edge.

That was when you had another idea, an image that came to your mind unbidden. It was, of all things, your parents nuzzling noses with each other. Whenever they did, they would always rub their noses over each other in circles. You didn’t know why you had thought of that, but you thought for one instant of the idea of Chara rolling their tongue in a circle around your cock and knew it was the right thing to do.

You started to lick around the tip of their clitoris, rolling your tongue around the little nub, and it took only a second for Chara to let out a high-pitched, keening whine. You didn’t stop. You rolled your tongue around their clitoris in a circle until you felt as their hips started to unconsciously buck against your mouth, while you heard as they covered their mouth with their hands to stop themselves from moaning.

It wasn’t long before, without warning, they grabbed your head and pushed it down between their legs, burying your snout in their entrance, and practically shouted, “Asriel… I… I… I’m coming!”

You felt their legs spasm and twitch against your snout, the walls of their vagina undulating as their fluids started to flow into your mouth and down your chin. All you did was drink it in as much as you could, letting your nostrils fill with the smell of Chara, your mouth fill with the taste of Chara, your eyes fill with the sight of Chara.

Eventually, their legs stopped spasming, and you raised yourself up and wiped your wet chin fur. Chara laid back flat against the bathroom floor, breathing heavily, and you’d never seen a more beautiful sight at that moment than Chara, their bright red cheeks an even darker, flushed red, their body completely naked, as they lay there spent and satisfied because of _you._ On unsteady, shaking legs, you laid yourself down next to them and stared into their enchanting, bright red eyes. 

“I love you,” you said, because it was the only thing you could say. You reached out and took their hand in your paw.

“Dork,” they replied, and even before they squeezed your paw back, they stared at you with a smile so warm, so loving, that you knew they felt the same.  
  



	2. Then Comes Marriage

You knew, from the moment you and Chara put your clothes back on and walked out of the bathroom, hand in hand, that things were never going to be the same between you. You’d done more than confess that you loved Chara - you’d done things with Chara that, if your parents were ever to even get an inkling of, would lead to punishments too severe to begin to imagine.

Still, somehow, you managed to convince yourself that one time was going to be the end of it. Now things, you had been sure, would be the way they were between all kids your age in love with each other - lovey-dovey stares and tentative holding of hands, chaste kisses on the cheek. You should have known you were wrong, especially because the way Chara started acting should have made you suspicious.

If there was one thing that was true about Chara, it’s that you would rarely, if ever, describe them as “shy.” Even if you knew, like nobody else did, that their confidence and arrogance were a front, Chara was never bashful or tentative. If they wanted something, they would get it, no matter who or what stood in their way. And if you dared to poke at them for anything, you’d get it back tenfold in teasing and pranks.

But, from the moment you walked out of that bathroom, Chara wasn’t the cocky, playful person who’d been in complete control of everything the two of you had done. They blushed around you more (impressively, considering they were always blushing), and they wouldn’t maintain eye contact with you, and their pulse quickened so much when you held hands with them that they’d pull away after a short time.

It was cute, actually. And funny, just because it was so unexpected from them. You’d known you had a crush on them for a while now, but it had been you that’d been shy around them at first. You didn’t think for a moment, especially after what the two of you had just done, that Chara could get bashful around you too.

And your parents obviously noticed. You saw them looking at Chara’s obvious shyness around you and smiling to themselves, and at each other, that knowing smile all parents use to communicate. You were beyond thankful that they only seemed to think it was a crush, and that the two of you weren’t giving off hints that you’d done the kind of things only lovers were supposed to do.

When it was finally time for bed, you thought you and Chara would go in the room separately, as you usually did in order to afford Chara their privacy. But when you stopped outside the door to wait for them to get dressed, they hesitated for just a moment before taking your paw and leading you through the door with them.

“Aren’t you…” you started to say, but you were cut off when Chara kicked the door shut with their foot and kissed you. It was nothing at all like the frantic, passionate kisses they had shared with you in the bathroom. It was soft and gentle, and they stopped almost as soon as they started.

You blinked. “Chara?”

“Asriel… I…” Chara looked down instead of at your face, still uncharacteristically shy. “I… I mean… that is…” Their brow creased and they sighed. “What we did in the bathroom earlier, I thought… I thought we were just messing around.”

You felt something within you sink, like a heavy weight had been placed in your chest.

“Oh.”

“No, no, no,” Chara said very quickly, looking up into your eyes with a panicked expression. “Let me finish. Please. I  _ thought  _ we were just messing around. I thought it was just another game. But… then… then…” Chara’s ceaseless blush deepened and they looked down towards the floor. “Then you said… that you loved me. And I realized…” 

A smile, warm and sincere in a way they never were to anyone but you, crossed their face.

“I realized I really do love you. And that I want to be…” They laughed, awkwardly. “God, this sounds ridiculous.” Their gaze once again turned upwards, so that they were looking into your eyes. “I want to be your lover.”

You stared at them. And kept staring, and staring, unable to make sense of what you’d just heard. Apparently, you stared too long, because Chara’s smile faded, and they looked worse than disappointed. They looked almost heartbroken.

“Oh. You… don’t share my feelings, do you?”

As if the gears in your brain had finally started turning, your eyes widened in panic. You had to let Chara know, right that second, that you wanted that more than anything else, that you’d wish for it more than all the stars in Waterfall. In your panic, you tried to think of how to tell them that in the most romantic way you could, but you knew if you tried to speak it, the words would get jumbled in your mouth. And, if you did something like in a fairy tale book, like get on your knees and kiss their hand, you’d just mess it up.

So what you did instead was grab their waist, pull them in, and kiss them. For a moment, they froze, their whole body becoming stiff and rigid, but then they kissed you back. It was still hesitant and shy in a way that was so uncharacteristic of them, so you made your intentions clear - you took a step back, forcing them to take a step forward, towards your bed. Chara, in dance-like rhythm, took a step forward of their own, and you followed, and back and forth, until you blindly walked each other to your bed. When the two of you reached it, you tripped over the bed’s edge and fell back onto the mattress, pulling Chara down with you so that they were laying directly on top of you, your hips pressed directly against theirs.

You expected Chara to, at that moment, break away from the kiss and make some kind of barbed double-entendre about the position you were in. Instead, you felt as they gripped the hem of your shirt and started to pull it over your head. You helped them to tug it off, and then you followed suit, grabbing the hem of their shirt and helping them to pull it over their head and toss it aside. Now you were both topless, and with them on top of you, you could reach out and place both hands on their bare breasts. Just like before, you played with their nipples, flicking them with your fingers, and Chara’s breaths became pleasured huffs.

You didn’t want to wait, like last time, to take the rest of your clothes off, no matter how much “hotter” Chara said it was. You took the initiative and reached for the front of Chara’s shorts, unbuttoning them, and you were happy to find that Chara was all too happy to wiggle free of them. They were barely off before Chara was pulling themselves away from you to shimmy out of their underwear, and then they were doing the same to you, unbuttoning your shorts and tugging your underwear down to the floor. You took the one moment you had to look at Chara, completely nude, blushing furiously, before Chara was on top of you again and kissing you like they would never, ever stop.

This time, though, without your clothes in the way, you felt as your cock rubbed against their bare stomach. It was the most pleasurable agony - and you couldn’t stand it for a single second, not when you were just mere inches from being inside them.

So, to both your surprise and Chara’s, you said, “Chara, I want… I need...”

“Say it,” Chara said, voice thick with arousal.

“I want to have… I want to have sex…”

Chara shook their head.

“Not like that. Say what you really want. Say it, Asriel.”

You swallowed, but the words came to you almost instantly.

“I want to  _ fuck you.” _

Chara laughed, but it wasn’t mocking. It was a laugh of relief and happiness, a laugh that told you that they wanted it just as much as you did.

“Do it,” they whispered.

You nodded, and without waiting a moment longer, you grabbed Chara and used all the strength your twelve-year old body had and flipped them over, beyond grateful that they didn’t weigh very much in the first place. Chara yelped in surprise as they found themselves laying across your bed on their front, their rear raised into the air, and once again you expected them to laugh or make some lewd comment.

Instead, they said, “My heart’s pounding so fast.”

You swallowed. Your cock was hard as stone and leaking an almost translucent fluid, but you didn’t dare get behind them yet.

“Is this… y’know…” you said, awkwardly. “Your first time?”

This time, Chara did laugh, sharply.

“Not even  _ close,”  _ they said. You stared, baffled - you supposed it made sense, seeing the way Chara had acted in the bathroom, but now they were acting so differently. And it was just hard to imagine that someone your age could have a lot of sex, but maybe humans were different about that than monsters.

Instead of explaining, Chara said, their voice soft and still filled with that uncharacteristic shyness, “I… don’t want to do it like this though. Not this time. I want to see your face.”

You nodded. “OK.”

“Could you… lay down on the bed?” 

You felt, if it could have, your heart would have skipped a beat. You nodded again, and you scooted up onto your bed, so that you were laying splayed across it, on your back. From where you were laying, you could see the curves of your own naked body, your dark pink cock standing straight up from out of your sheath, between your legs. It was so small, you thought, especially compared to what you remembered your father’s looking like when you all bathed together. It reminded you that you were just a kid, not even yet a teenager, and yet you were doing things adults didn’t even talk about around you.

You didn’t know if that scared you or just excited you more, but you didn’t get much time to think about it, because Chara crawled onto the bed too. You watched, entranced, as their naked body made its way over to you, and then as their bare leg climbed over your hips. They were standing almost straight up now, both legs straddling you, your cock pointed upwards towards their entrance.

Their breathing was very heavy, almost labored. So was yours.

“Touch my chest,” they said, and as it always was with Chara, you didn’t stop to think. You reached up and placed your hand on their right breast. Sure enough, against your paw pad, you felt their heart pounding incredibly fast.

“Are you scared?” you asked them.

“A little,” they replied. “Are you?”

You shook your head. “Chara, doing this with you is… this is the happiest day of my life.”

Chara giggled. “I’d say save the smaltz for when we’re married, but… it’s mine too.”

It was your turn to laugh. “We’re not old enough to get married.”

“Hell of a time to talk about us not being old enough,” they said with a grin. Then, softly, they added, “Put your hands on my hips.”

You did. As you did, they leaned forward, adjusting themselves so that your cock was facing their entrance. And then - you held your breath in anticipation - they spread the lips of their vagina with their hand and lowered themselves, bit by bit, until you felt the tip of your cock slide between the lips of their vagina and up against their opening. You bit back a groan, barely able to even take that much, but they didn’t stop. They took your cock between their fingers, adjusted the angle, and then you felt as the tip of your erection disappeared into warm, wet flesh.

You gripped their hips so tightly you were afraid that you’d claw them, but Chara only sighed softly and lowered themselves further, bit by bit. You reflexively kicked one of your legs in pleasure, shutting your eyes tight as you tried, yet again, not to have an orgasm right that second.

“How does it feel?” Chara asked.

“It’s… it’s… so warm,” you stammered, not sure whether you should focus on the feeling of Chara’s vagina slowly enveloping your cock or whether you should think only about Chara and how much you loved them, or whether you should think about literally anything else before you lost control and started to buck your hips. “And wet.”

“Does it hurt?”

You shook your head rapidly. “No. No, it feels really nice.”

You felt Chara lower themselves further in response and, if you didn’t have fangs, you would have bit your lip. Your cock was in them almost to the base, and their entrance was feeling increasingly tight around you.

Finally, at long last, Chara lowered themselves all the way down, so that you were balls-deep inside them, every inch of your cock buried in them. You dared to open your eyes, and when you did, you saw Chara, naked, your cock having completely vanished between your legs. They were staring at you with those bright red eyes of theirs, their entire pale face cherry-red, and a drop of sweat rolled down their brow.

They grinned, and then they lifted their hips, and you groaned and let your head fall back as your cock slid out of them, all at once, all the way to the tip. Then they dropped down, as if they’d been practicing this all their life, every inch of your cock sinking right back into them. 

You couldn’t take it anymore - every time they raised themselves and lowered themselves was like an electric wire directly to your brain. You squeezed their hips, held on tight, and started to bounce them on your cock yourself. You didn’t have any of Chara’s experience, but they gasped the moment you did it, and then their gasps became high-pitched pants, little moans -  _ ah, ah, ah! _

Chara leaned forward, rolling their hips alongside the motion of you thrusting your cock into them, and you started to buck your hips along with pulling them up and down. Very quickly, pressure began to build in every part of your body as the magic that made your body concentrated between your legs, as your orgasm came closer and closer.

“Chara,” you called out as you fucked them as hard as you could, “Chara! Chara!  _ Chara! _ ”

And, as you called their name, you felt Chara shudder, and then their legs spasmed and shook, the walls of their vagina contracting around your cock as their fluids flowed down between their legs. They still didn’t stop - they kept gyrating their hips against yours until your eyes rolled back in your head, and you only responded by fucking them _ harder. _

“I love you!” Chara cried out, so loudly you were absolutely sure your parents would overhear. “I love you!”

And you felt yourself come, your body going rigid, your cock twitching against their walls, come streaming out of you and dribbling down their shaking legs until, at last, the both of you collapsed, Chara falling on top of you.

For a long moment, you just lay there, breathing, feeling the slight weight of Chara on top of you, and unable to hear anything except the sound of Chara themselves breathing slowly. It wasn’t long before the weight of Chara on your exhausted body began to hurt, but you didn’t care.

Chara raised themselves up, and you blinked in the darkness of the room and looked into their flushed, tired, happy face. They reached out and touched your cheek, sliding their hands down it, and you leaned into their touch, closed your eyes, and held their hand in your paw to pull them closer against your fur.

“I can’t believe we did that,” you sighed. “If my Mom and Dad find out…”

“I don’t care if they find out,” Chara replied simply. “What are they going to do, ground you?”

“Banish us?” you offered. 

“We’ll run away,” Chara said. “We’ll elope.”

You smiled, the corners of your mouth turning up against their palm.

“You really do love me, don’t you?”

“More than anyone.”

“Then… promise me,” you said, opening your eyes again and staring into theirs. “Promise me we’ll always be together. Promise me you’ll always be there for me. And that, one day, no matter what happens, we really will get married.”

Instead of saying yes, Chara laughed, and you felt your smile fade.

“You really are a kid, you know,” they said. “But…”

They closed their eyes and rested their head next to yours, and for a moment, you felt far away from yourself, as if you were looking at you and Chara from a distance, as if you could see your two naked bodies joined together, as if the two of you were the only thing that existed in the world.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this (or didn't), please leave feedback! Thanks!


End file.
